


Let The Fire Breathe Me Back To Life

by xhangemhighx



Series: Miss Missing You [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gaang (Avatar), Gen, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, POV Sokka (Avatar), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), only a tiny bit of zukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: A prequel to Maybe I'll Burn A Little Brighter Tonight. Read this first.
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten, Lu Ten & Sokka, Lu Ten & Zuko, Lu Ten & the Gaang
Series: Miss Missing You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 233





	Let The Fire Breathe Me Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that I did not pay attention to the locations and probably got stuff wrong.

Sokka missed Zuko more than he could ever imagine. He hadn't realized how much he relied on him until after he was gone. After the mess at the Western Air Temple, the rushed goodbye, and the promise they'd see each other soon.

As Sokka walked through the Fire Nation town, it's all he could think of. They'd saved the town from Hama a couple weeks ago, before the invasion. Sokka wasn't happy to be back, but it was on their way to Ember Island and they needed supplies. Sokka and Katara went to venture into town and bring back food.

Sokka walked over to the nearest market stall and browsed the stock, scanning over the various fruits. The stall's vendor smiled at him, a thin curve of his lips on a pale face with rather awful sideburns and golden eyes staring at him curiously. He looked somewhat familiar, but Sokka couldn't place it.

"What brings you all the way to our lovely village?" The vendor asked.

Sokka shrugged. "My sister and I are travelers and stopped for supplies."

Sokka picked up an orange and held it up to eye level. The vendor's eyes caught on Sokka's soulmark, revealed by the sleeve that had slipped down. The vendor's eyes opened wide with surprise. Sokka put the orange down, not knowing what the vendor had seen.

"You should hide your soulmark with more care." The vendor hissed, eyes scanning the crowd to see if anyone else had noticed. "It'd be a shame if that information fell into the wrong hands."

Sokka clasped his hand over his soulmark. "Who are you?"

"A friend." The vendor assured. "I will not share your secret if you do not share mine."

"What secret?" Sokka asked. The guy hadn't told him anything yet.

"Come." The vendor beckoned, stepping away from his stall. 

Sokka looked around for Katara, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Oh well, he could finish shopping later. If there was a later. What if this guy tried to kill him? Sokka wondered if he could fight him. He had a boomerang and a sword and the vendor didn't appear to be armed, but could be a firebender.

They walked through the woods and stopped in a small clearing full of berry bushes. He'd have to remember to pick some and give them to Aang later.

"Do you know who your soulmate is?" The vendor asked. 

Sokka nodded. "How do you know?"

The man looked around, making sure they weren't followed. "My name is Lu Ten, son of General Iroh. Cousin of Prince Zuko."

Sokka gaped at him. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Zuko had told Sokka about Lu Ten in Ba Sing Se, on the anniversary of his death. And now here he was, very much alive.

"How?" Sokka questioned. "You're dead." That came out a little harsher than he'd been meaning to say it.

"My uncle tried to have me killed." Lu Ten told him. "I escaped and have been in hiding ever since."

"Wow." Sokka responded. "That's rough."

"Is he here?" 

Sokka shook his head. He hadn't brought up Zuko, but it was clearly implied who it was. "He left to find your father. We're meeting him at Ember Island soon. You wanna come?"

Sokka didn't enjoy the idea of explaining this to the rest of the Gaang, but it was important. He'd deal with Katara's yelling. Aang would probably be happy and Suki and Toph wouldn't care. Besides, he could do a lie detector test with Toph and she'd bury him in rocks if he was lying.

"Yes." Lu Ten grinned. "I miss my family."

* * *

Sokka knew Katara's screaming had been worth it when he watched Zuko, Iroh, and Lu Ten hug. Apparently stopping for supplies had been a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to write more content of Lu Ten and Sokka bonding but I'm lazy and writing other fics so...
> 
> I wrote this in like 20 minutes, I'll do better in the future.


End file.
